Miles Prower:The Chosen One
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Tails' Family runs into Robotnik... maybe for the last time. (Revised January 2004)


Miles Prower: The Chosen One  
  
Author's Note: I don't plan on adding any new chapters to this story... but it needed to be revised. So I did, fixing up the names and some other stuff.   
  
------------------------[ The Beginning  
  
Our story begins a long time ago, about 9 years ago in the begging of the winter months. The place was Knothole village in its earlier years when the Freedom Fighters were young and a very special one was yet to be born. In a house at the edge of the Village, a married pair of Foxes wait for the blessed event to take place after waiting 9 months.  
  
A female fox sat in a chair looking at a book with the lights turned low. She had long red colored hair (like Sally's), blue eyes and a white muzzle with a black nose, black tipped ears and a long loose blue dress which tighten around her stomach area. Her ears twitched, picking up the light sounds of footsteps behind her that would be unnoticeable to everyone  of another species. Seconds later another light flickered on around her and she had to close her eyes until they adjusted, then she looked at her mate with a disapproving look.  
  
   "Why did you do that?" She yawned as softly as her voice when she talked. "I don't need all that light, I'll be fine..."  
  
The male fox walked over, his black boots made a soft sound on the wooden floor, his long brown-orange tail swayed slowly behind him. "I'm sorry, I don't want you straining yourself. The baby will be here any day now and I don't want you under any stress."  
  
She smirked a little before laughing. "Since when would a guy know anything about being pregnant? "She batted him playfully with the soft tip of her tail.  
  
Nothing... " He admitted wrapping his arms around her lightly. "I just wanted to..."  
  
"WATCH OUT MR.PROWER!!""Someone outside yelled as a baseball soared though their closed living room window and hit Ademus in the back of his head. Seconds later a small blue Hedgehog came speeding though what was left of the window and stopped in front of the two. He picked up the ball and looked shyly to the two. "I'm sorry, Ant can't bat his way out a wet paper bag. "He chuckled a little behind his statement.  
  
"Sonic? "A fair colored Squirrel in her mid 20s walked up to the broken window, her red hair done up into a neat ponytail and her pink dress fitted around her thin body. She looked over to the hedgehog and her tail wagged swiftly to show a lit of fustration."Don't you know Mrs.Prower is excepting a baby? You must not play here..."  
  
 Sonic looked down at the ground and then up at his caretaker."I'm sorry Ms.Rosey..."He was about to jump back though the window, but Rosey pointed to the door. Sonic looked at the door and looked kinda embarassed as he walked out the house and Rosey scooped him up in her arms.  
  
  "I'm sorry about Sonic, he's really full of energy now of days."She said before walking him back to the Orphanage across the village.  
  
The female fox, Rosemary, sighed and her ears lowered as she looked at the broken window. "That hedgehog...that's the fifth window he's broken in Knothole this week." She looked at her husband."We can hope our child cannot grow up with that kind of personality."  
  
Ademus looked at her and laughed, but he quickly straitened up and got a serious face."I have to go investigate for the king today. About the Julian and Charles thing. I'll be back home late, I'm sorry..."  
  
"You'll get back as soon as you can?"  
  
"I promise... "He got his hoister and put it on, then headed to the research lab.  
  
What those two scientist were doing was a mystery to all of Knothole at the time, all they knew was that Julian and Charles were supposed to be working on a robotizer to help the citizens with broken bones and old age. All was going well until Charles accidentally fully robotized Charles' injured brother, then Sonic's mother Bernie disappeared as well, followed by Charles himself. It was Ademus' job to find out what was happening there now, for he was a member of the Acorn's Royal Guard: One of the most elite forces on Mobius.  
  
Ademus made his way into the lab, the door was unlocked but the lights were turned off. He didn't call out for the doctor right away, he felt this was a setup. He walked into the robotizer room and opened to door slowly. This room was midnight black with only the light from the robotizer in the center of the room to see by. When his eyes adjusted he was able to see a figure standing in the corner grinning at him. He drew his gun and pointed at the person without saying a word.  
  
  "I don't think there is any need for that peashooter... "The person stepped into the light, it was Julian.  
  
Ademus' ears perked up confused." Julian, what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't call me that! From this day forth I'm Dr. Robotnik, and I will no longer answer to you pathetic animals." He looked at the fox, it was only a third of his size even as an adult. "Oh yes, I have sometime I want to test out on you..."  
  
Ademus started to back up, but his back rubbed against something as cold as steel which sent a cold chill down his spine.Seconds later her felt two clammy hands pick him up off the ground and hold him in the air from behind, pinning his shoulders to his sides so he couldn't get a shot off from his gun.  
  
"This is my SWATbot, it's very strong as you see. I want to ask you this once and only once before going into drastic measures. Where is Knothole? If you don't tell me, I'll have to see just how much of the robotizer you can take before you scream for mercy."  
  
Ademus looked at him with a look that could relate to a sheep before a butcher, he had almost no fear in his eyes except for his family. He looked strait into his eyes and said as calm as he could."I'm not going to tell."  
  
Robotnik punched the fox in his face, knocking him out instantly, then threw him in the Robotizer." You made a fatal mistake today, and you and your family will pay for your foolishness." He started the machine up and it started to turn the helpless animal into Robotnik's robotic slave. A minute later the body of a fox robian laid in the robotizer, which made the doctor very pleased with himself as he took it out and checked its pockets for any weapons or wires. Besides the gun he used at first there was nothing but some medical papers for Rosemary. He read them over and got a wicked idea, one that only a pure madman would try. And so he was since his insane laugh could be heard throughout the lab.  
  
The next day at the Orphanage, Rosey was feeding the children in at the table when there was a knock at the door. She went to get it and Sonic followed. "Who is it?"  
  
"Its Rosemary. "Her voice was panicked and had a hint of fear to it. Rosey let her in and Rosemary ran in with tears streaming down her face. "Ademus didn't come home last night and no one at the Castle seen him since he left for the lab. Oh God, I'm so worried about him!"  
  
Rosey bit her lip, then looked at Sonic and the other kids. "Take Rosemary back home and watch her please, I'm going to try and find out what happened. "Rosey got her Jacket and headed for Mobotropolis.  
  
Sonic looked blankly as Rosey as she left, and then at Rosemary. " Umm... " His blue eyes widened as Rosemary held her stomach in pain. "What is it lady? What's wrong?"  
  
 "My stomach... "She said in pain."I'm going into labor..."  
  
Sonic's eyes widened. "S-sal, come over here,this lady made a mess on the floor!"  
  
The young squirrel ran over with Antoine and Rotor following with a wagon. "Put her in here and run her to the Hospital in Mobotropolis, we'll catch up!"She looked around. " Bunnie! Bunnie! Come here and lift Mrs.Prower onto the wagon please..."  
  
A yellow tinted rabbit with a robotic arm walked into the room,she looked at the fox with her green eyes and then lifted her slowly onto the wagon with her robotic arm. "There ya go hun..."She held her robotic arm and winced in arm."For being ah genius, Julian could've made these lil ol'' things less painful..."  
  
 "J-julian?"She asked weakly before Sonic rushed her out the house and ran though the streets of Knothole and into the streets of Mobotropolis with his famous speed.  
  
After 5 hours of labor and much waiting on the childhood Freedom Fighter's part (since they were the only ones in the waiting room), a baby's cry could be heard coming from the delivery room. Sonic jumped to his feet.  
  
"Why does it take so long? I hate having to wait..."He received a swift kick from Sally for his remark.  
  
A nurse walked out the room with a baby fox wrapped up in her arms in a blue blanket. She looked at the kids and knelt down."Since you were the only people who showed up, I wanted you to see the baby."She uncovered the baby fox's face and its blue eyes slowly opened as he yawned softly, his ears folded to the sides of his head.  
  
"He's so cute..."Sally went to hold him, and two long tails fell from the blanket, which made everyone gasp in shock."Huh..."Sally looked at the tails."He has two tails!"  
  
"I know."The nurse said."I have no idea why, no one does..."She swiftly took the bundle up."I have to show the baby to his mother now children, please wait here."She walked back in and none other than Robotnik and a very well covered up Ademus walked into the Hospital.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am."Robotnick took the nurse by the arm as she walked out the room."Ths fox is that woman's husband and would wish to speak with his wife and see his child now."  
  
 "W-why doesn't he say anything?"The nurse asked.  
  
"Because he has a slight cold that took his voice away, its nothing major."He threw the nurse to the side when she said it was OK to go in and entered the room with. Sonic walked to the door and looked in slowly, there was something, a dark air flowing around those two.  
  
Rosemary was looking very weak(I bet you would too if you just gave birth..x.x;) and holding her son in her arms,cradling him as she did. Ademus looked at the baby and then a Rosemary, and as soon as he seen the two tails he turned his back on the two and walked out the room without saying a word, thus way the way that Robotnik programmed him to be. Rosemary looked up completely shocked and looked at her husband go, tears formed around the rims of her eyes, but she wiped them away so her newborn son wouldn't see them. But silently she choked back a small sob before falling back on her pillow tiredly.  
  
Ademus wasn't seen again after that day and Rosemary was forced to raise Miles by herself, taking up a job as a jester in the house of Acorn, though she couldn't find much laughter or joy after losing her husband. All she had to lean back on was her slowly growing fox pup, who looked up to her a lot and depended on her. He was a fox runt and really needed extra attention in the first months. But just seeing how happy the little pup was and how he giggled and hugged her made it all worthwhile.  
  
One day Rosemary was coming home with Miles in her arms. She was coming from the store in Mobotropolis, she was walking on a darkened street almost at her house when she sensed something behind her. She spun around and seen the shadow of a fox, of what seemed like Ademus but with a dark presence around him. She backed up and gasped, dropping her bags, but her Miles in her arms.  
  
The fox's eyes glowed red in the night and his orange armored face could be seen."Rosemary,its time you and Miles joined Julian's army..."He held out his hand."And come back with me."  
  
"Julian's army?"  
  
"To overthrow the House of Acorn and to acknowledge Julian Robotnik as our true ruler."  
  
What happened from there was a mystery to everyone, Rosemary Prower was never seen again, and Miles wasn't in his crib the next day. Everyone in Knothole feared the two had suffered the same fate as Charles, Bernie, Jules, and Ademus and what could've been of Bunnie if Sonic didn't save her. But unknown to them that a war is about to be set, a group of allies and heroes known as the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix would be formed in the Northern and Southern parts of Mobius.   
  
The Chosen One, Miles Prower, would come back to Knothole one day. 


End file.
